The present invention relates to a game for catching objects, and more particularly to a game wherein objects are caught in the mouth of an animated catcher.
Generally speaking, the present invention contemplates a game board by which a game for catching dangling objects can be played. The players operate animated catcher bodies disposed on a base board so as to snap at the objects to be caught which hang down removably from a rotating roof above the base board. The game board comprises a roof from which a plurality of objects to be caught hang down removably, a base board, a post supporting said roof above the base board, a driving mechanism for rotating said roof, and a plurality of animated catcher bodies arranged on the base board.